Mon nom est Légion
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Ses parents l'ont appelé Daniel. L'erreur est humaine. Il est un et il est quatre. Il est Vanitas, il est Sora, il est Ventus et il est Roxas. Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver dans une autre vie.


**Auteur : **Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : Aucun

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent, les autres par contre, sont le fruit de mon imagination. Silent Hill appartient aux studios KONAMI.

**Note** : Ce texte est dédicacé à ma très, très chère Lyly, bêta-lectrice de mon cœur, qui l'a tant aimé. Tu es mon âme-sœur littéraire, ma chérie.

**Note bis** : Ma première fic « afterlife ». C'est un peu tordu je vous préviens mais il y avait longtemps que je voulais aborder ces sujets.

**Résumé** : _Ses parents l'ont appelé Daniel. L'erreur est humaine. Il est un et il est quatre. Il est Vanitas, il est Sora, il est Ventus et il est Roxas. Tous se retrouvent dans une autre vie…_

**Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes plusieurs**

La stagiaire s'assied sur sa chaise, dans le coin du cabinet son écritoire juchée sur les genoux, elle fait cliquer son porte-mine. Le médecin ouvre et ferme des tiroirs pour ranger le dossier du patient qui quitte son bureau et prendre celui du patient qui arrive. La liasse est très épaisse, quatre fois plus que la moyenne. C'est le plus gros dossier de toute l'institution – et les patients sont très nombreux à l'Institut Psychiatrique de Silent Hill.

Le médecin feuillette le dossier, en sort quelques pages puis le tend à la jeune femme qui le prend. Elle le compulse.

- C'est notre cas le plus complexe, annonce le médecin à l'étudiante. Daniel Donovan.

La stagiaire lit le bilan.

_Nom : Daniel Ryan Donovan._

_Age : 19 ans_

_Type : Caucasien_

_Groupe sanguin : O+ _

_Diagnostic : Schizophrénie aigüe, troubles dissociatifs de l'identité, personnalités multiples. _

_Notes : Daniel Donovan est rentré à l'Institut il y a deux ans. A l'époque il était déjà en complète déconnexion avec la réalité et sa réelle identité. Comportements asociaux et violents, symptômes manifestes de socio-pathologie, épisodes neurasthéniques et catatoniques. Depuis son arrivée, a été sujet à trois graves malaises suivis de pertes de conscience, ayant chacun pour conséquence l'émergence d'une nouvelle personnalité. Sont actuellement au nombre de trois, aucune n'étant la personnalité originelle, celle de Daniel. La personnalité qui se manifeste le plus souvent reste néanmoins celle qu'il avait développée à son arrivée ici, qui porte le nom de _

La jeune femme est interrompue dans sa lecture par le bruit de coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, dit le docteur.

Un infirmier pousse le panneau. Il escorte un garçon mince qu'il fait entrer, avant de saluer d'un mouvement de tête le médecin et la stagiaire et de repartir aussi silencieusement qu'il est venu.

Le garçon prend place sur la chaise disposée devant le bureau.

- Bonjour, Daniel.

Le garçon gratifie le praticien d'un regard embêté et las, et ne dit rien.

- Tu m'entends, Daniel ?

L'étudiante observe avec attention le garçon qui ne réagit toujours pas – s'il n'y avait pas cette pointe de lassitude agacée dans son regard, elle le croirait en pleine crise de catatonie. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, très fins et lisses, un peu trop longs, qui encadrent son visage pâle, des cernes gris ombrent le creux de ses yeux vert clair. Un regard… bizarre.

Elle plisse le nez, troublée. Elle commence à être blasée. Elle sait que dans ce métier on n'a jamais tout vu, mais elle a la base. Des regards terrifiants ou déchirants, elle en a déjà eu sa part. Mais ces yeux là n'ont pas un regard d'aliéné – ils ne donnent pas l'impression de voir des choses terrifiantes ou drôles ou tristes ou merveilleuses qui n'existeraient que pour eux, ils ne sont pas usés par les larmes, ni distendus à force d'être écarquillés. C'est un regard clair et fatigué, froid, un regard sans âge. Elle tapote la gomme de son porte-mine sur la couverture du dossier avant de baisser les yeux dessus et de reprendre rapidement sa lecture – apparemment, le garçon n'est pas décidé à répondre ou à réagir, et le médecin semble habitué.

_porte le nom de Vanitas. Comme les autres personnalités, il a le même âge que Daniel, mais se représente lui-même comme un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, avec des yeux dorés. C'est lui qui a pris la place de Daniel il y a des années déjà – difficile de déterminer à quel âge cela a commencé. Les symptômes mentionnés plus haut sont ceux qui ont été observés chez lui, il est cynique et agressif. Il se pose en protecteur, comme un bouclier, refusant de laisser les autres personnalités s'exprimer en présence de la grande majorité des gens. _

- Je voudrais parler à Daniel, reprend le médecin.

Le garçon soupire et croise les bras.

- Ce n'est pas mon nom, dit-il.

Sa voix est grave et sombre, presque effrayante.

- Qui es-tu, alors ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Puis-je parler à Daniel ?

- Il n'y a pas de Daniel. Seulement moi, et les autres moi, et ça aussi vous le savez.

- Pourtant c'est le nom que t'ont donné tes parents.

Le garçon pousse un nouveau soupir.

- L'erreur est humaine, docteur.

Le psychiatre fait la moue. Puis il tente autre chose.

- Puis-je parler à Sora ?

- Non. Sora ne veut pas vous parler.

- Il ne veut pas, ou tu ne veux pas le laisser faire ?

La jeune femme réprime un sursaut. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle a cru voir un éclat jaune dans les yeux du jeune patient. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui a fait peur. C'était son expression – pendant un très bref instant, son regard n'a été que haine à l'état pur. Puis ça passe et il se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Puis-je parler à Ven ?

Nouvelle grimace de « Vanitas ».

- C'est Ventus, il n'y a que Terra et moi qui avons le droit de l'appeler Ven. Et il ne veut parler qu'à Terra.

- Quand tu dis « Terra », tu parles de Dorian Black, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas plus de Dorian que de Daniel. Nous sommes qui nous sommes, et tous vous médicaments n'y changeront rien.

Le psychiatre s'installa sur sa chaise, apparemment découragé.

- Alors, comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière visite ? Demanda-t-il.

Manifestement pas enchanté de devoir répondre à cette question, Vanitas s'exécute néanmoins et entreprend de déballer un flot de banalités sur la vie à l'hôpital. La stagiaire reprend la lecture du dossier.

_Quelques jours après son arrivée ici, Daniel a croisé un autre patient dans un couloir, un garçon qui a un an de plus que lui, Liam Sariel. Des témoins les ont vus tomber en arrêt l'un face à l'autre et se regarder d'un air incrédule, puis Daniel est tombé inconscient et l'est resté pendant plusieurs jours. Pendant tout ce temps, Liam est resté aussi près de lui que possible – à côté de son lit, à la porte de sa chambre, au bout du couloir, contre le mur de sa chambre qui en était le plus proche si on l'enfermait. Il n'en a pas démordu jusqu'à ce que Daniel se réveille, et quand il l'a fait ce n'était plus Vanitas. C'était un garçon du même âge qui disait s'appeler Sora, et qui réclamait un certain Riku. Suite à leur rencontre, Liam avait développé un trouble de l'identité similaire à celui dont souffrait Daniel à son arrivée. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, il est devenu un peu plus réservé avec les autres patients et très protecteur avec « Sora », qui ne l'a jamais appelé autrement que Riku. _

_Sora, la deuxième personnalité, d'après les informations que nous a donné Vanitas, lui ressemblerait beaucoup « physiquement », sauf que ses cheveux sont bruns et ses yeux bleus. Il est gentil et un peu naïf, très optimiste. Nous n'avons pratiquement jamais discuté avec lui, mais il suffit d'observer Daniel pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Sa voix, ses intonations, son regard, son maintien et sa gestuelle changent à chaque fois._

_Il ne simule pas. _

_Cet étrange phénomène s'est reproduit une fois par la suite. A nouveau, Daniel avait croisé un patient qui venait d'arriver, qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Un malaise, une longue période de catatonie pendant laquelle l'autre patient devint obsédé par lui et subit une altération de la personnalité, répondant au nom que Daniel appelait à son réveil, « Terra ». _

_La troisième personnalité à avoir émergé porte le nom de Ventus, mais Vanitas et celui qu'ils appellent Terra – qui est en fait un patient beaucoup plus âgé que lui et qui s'appelle Dorian Black, l'ont surnommé « Ven ». _

_Ventus serait blond avec des yeux très bleus, et un caractère enjoué, entêté et tenace, persévérant. _

_Ses médecins, d'un commun accord, ont tenté de le mettre à l'isolement pour le stabiliser, puisque les stimulations qui ramènent à la surface ses deux autres moi sont des patients qu'il voit tous les jours. Ce fut un échec, car après une journée Vanitas a annoncé que Sora et Ven voulaient voir Riku et Terra tout de suite, ce qui lui a été refusé. Le lendemain, Daniel était plongé dans un état catatonique très préoccupant, dont il est sorti aussitôt qu'il a été ramené dans sa chambre et que ses deux amis lui ont rendu visite. Quand ils sont là en même temps, c'est Vanitas qui prend les commandes, où il redevient catatonique, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider quant à qui devrait parler. _

_Jusqu'ici, aucun des traitements qui ont été tentés n'a altéré_

- Bon, Vanitas, je te remercie. Tu peux retourner dans la salle commune.

La stagiaire s'arrache à grand-peine la lecture du passionnant dossier pour voir le garçon se lever. On dirait que le poids du monde entier repose sur ses épaules. Il quitte la pièce et la stagiaire consulte rapidement le médecin : elle souhaite voir à quoi ressemblent « Terra » et « Riku ». Puis elle le suit.

Le temps qu'elle le rattrappe, il s'est arrêté. Il est debout au milieu du couloir, son regard est fixé droit devant lui, ses poings sont si serrés qu'ils en tremblent.

En face se trouve un jeune homme qui porte dans ses bras une pile de draps. Ses cheveux auburn bouclent autour de son visage et lui aussi a les yeux rivés sur Daniel. Puis il lâche ses draps qui tombent par terre avec un bruit de froissement, un bruit couvert par celui d'une autre chute.

Daniel vient de perdre conscience. Le cœur de l'étudiante bat vite – elle n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est tout à fait ce qui est écrit dans le dossier !

L'autre jeune homme le fixe, l'air hagard et perdu, l'air de quelqu'un qui se réveille dans un endroit inconnu.

Tandis qu'on emmène Daniel dans sa chambre, elle retourne dans le bureau de son maître de stage.

Une semaine a passé. La jeune femme a étudié le dossier Donovan, ainsi que ceux de Dorian Black (_motif de l'internement : a commis plusieurs actes violents à divers degrés de gravité parce qu'il était manipulé par « des voix maléfiques qui le hantaient sans cesse. »_ Le dossier stipule que cela s'est calmé avec son entrée à l'hôpital.) et de Liam Sariel (_motif de l'internement : culpabilité délirante concernant des actes qu'il n'a jamais commis, a plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours_).

Elle passe une grande partie de son temps dans la chambre de Daniel Donovan. Aujourd'hui elle étudie le dossier, enfin disponible, de Stephan Carlisle, le nouveau patient qui a provoqué le malaise de Daniel.

_Nom : Stephan Carlisle_

_Age : 26 ans_

_Type : Caucasien_

_Groupe sanguin : A-_

_Diagnostic : Pyromanie _

_Notes : Les véritables pyromanes sont rares parmi les incendiaires. Monsieur Carlisle ne souffre d'aucun délire hallucinatoire, ne cherche pas à défendre un idéal politique ni à assouvir une vengeance. Il a de son propre aveu toujours éprouvé pour le feu une véritable fascination qui_

- A…

La stagiaire lève les yeux du dossier qu'elle est en train de lire. Des tics semblent contracter le visage du patient inconscient. Elle se rapproche silencieusement.

- …el… xel…, l'entend-elle murmurer. Elle va à la porte de la chambre et fait signe à une aide-soignante d'aller chercher le docteur. Une fois arrivé, il envoie la même aide chercher Stephan Carlisle puis se rapproche du lit.

- Axel… Axel…

La voix est plus ferme, à présent. Le docteur arrange rapidement la discrète caméra placée dans un coin de la pièce, sur un pied. Aucune des autres personnalités de Daniel Donovan ne s'est jamais manifestée ouvertement en leur présence. Il tient à pouvoir observer la « naissance » de celle-ci.

Puis l'aide-soignante arrive avec le jeune pyromane qui semble sur le point de défaillir en entrant dans la pièce, et qui se jette à genoux à côté du lit dès qu'il voit Daniel.

On quitte la pièce, les laissant seuls…

Stephan serre la main de Daniel dans la sienne. Il est en train de se réveiller, et il l'entend murmurer :

- Axel… Axel…

- Oui, je suis là, chuchote-t-il.

Et il le sait, c'est la vérité. Il est _Axel_. Il s'appelle comme ça depuis… si longtemps. Et il l'a attendu depuis sa naissance, il a attendu son âme sœur, piégée dans ce corps frêle. Il avait oublié mais maintenant il se souvient de tout. Se souvient de leur promesse, de la promesse faite à _Roxas_.

_**On se reverra dans une autre vie.**_

Il se souvient que Roxas lui avait dit « je t'attendrai », et il est là maintenant. Ce ne sont plus les mêmes cheveux blonds, le visage est plus aigu, le corps plus grand – il est plus âgé que l'était Roxas –mais c'est bien lui. Et quand il ouvre les yeux, ils ont une couleur de jade.

- Axel, il dit, et ce n'est pas une question.

Ils se reconnaissent. « Axel » sourit.

- Oui, je suis là.

Ils échangent un sourire timide, puis « Roxas » ose poser une main sur la joue de son partenaire. Son sourire s'élargit un peu, encore hésitant.

- Comme tu as changé…, murmure-t-il.

- Toi aussi… mais je te reconnais.

- Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Roxas s'assied sur le lit et emmêle une main dans les boucles brun-rouge d'Axel, regarde ses yeux gris, la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire. Ce qui le frappe le plus, c'est l'absence de ses tatouages.

- C'est toi qui a les yeux verts maintenant…, souffle Axel.

- Et toi tu es un peu moins squelettique et moins grand… ça me fait plaisir.

Axel sourit et le prend dans ses bras. Roxas s'y blottit amoureusement.

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier…, dit le brun. Ne me laisse plus, Roxas.

- Plus jamais.

Axel sourit. Le corps de Daniel Donovan est mince et tout en arêtes entre ses bras, celui de Roxas était plus doux. Ses cheveux ne poussent plus dans tous les sens, ils sont brun clair et tombent normalement. Ils sont même soyeux. Il l'aime comme ça. Il l'aimerait de toute façon, même s'il était grabataire ou défiguré. Ils se sont retrouvés, et comme Terra et Ventus, comme Riku et Sora, ils se jurent de ne plus se perdre.

« _Je te retrouverai. Je n'arrêterai jamais de te poursuivre_. »

**Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous n'avez jamais pensé que Sora devait être un peu schizo, vous ? Moi ça me court sur le haricot depuis très longtemps… J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.**

**Ah, une chose. Il ne sert à rien de chercher des anagrammes dans les noms ou des similarités physiques chez les personnages, j'ai fait exprès qu'il n'y ait strictement rien à voir !**

**Le docteur est la stagiaire sont des personnages qui n'ont aucun rapport avec Kingdom Hearts, c'est pourquoi ils restent anonymes. **


End file.
